In The End
by Vegetasbride1669
Summary: Where Vegeta wants to go evil and Goku tries to stop him. Oh and by the way Amie helped me write this so I want to thank her.


In The End  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
On a chilly Friday morning, Goku groaned as he got off the sofa, that his not so   
  
nice wife had made him sleep on. The only thought in his head, was that he had   
  
to meet his fellow saiyan: Vegeta, in there ritual early morning spar. He   
  
glanced up at the wooden clock, and saw it was already 6:30 in the morning, an   
  
hour later than he normally is up!   
  
With speed, he wolfed down his breakfast, kissed his wife and two kids goodbye,   
  
and teleported to Capsule corporation, in only five minutes! As soon as Goku got   
  
there, he grinned, because he saw through the circular windows on the gravity   
  
room, that Vegeta was already training. He didn't stop until the doors opened,   
  
and his training partner stepped through with his traditional charming Son smile   
  
slapped on his face.  
  
"Kakarot, you baka! What took you so long? Don't tell me you got your head stuck   
  
in the refrigerator again!" Vegeta smirked and quirked his eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"Sorry Vegeta. Had to eat!" Goku said still grinning, and his hand behind his   
  
head, laughing somewhat to him self.  
  
"Hmphh. You and your appetite is going to get your self killed one off these   
  
days!" Vegeta said half heartedly. "Well what your waiting for. Lets get on with   
  
it." He said, standing in the position ready to fight, his counter part copying   
  
his moves exactly.  
  
They both sparred at an equal level, not trying to better each other, just   
  
wanting to get the frill off the fight out off there system for the time being.   
  
But for Vegeta, there was another reason! Something that had been plaguing his   
  
mind ever since Buu had threatened Earth.  
  
"Vegeta. What's the matter. You haven't been your self for quite some time."   
  
Goku said, departing from super saiyan form, and staring quizzically at Vegeta.  
  
"Why baka, are you worried about me?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms across his   
  
chest, out off pure habit.  
  
"Vegeta. Don't call me baka. I have a name…Well two names. But that's beside the   
  
point." Goku said, confusing him self as well. "I can tell when something is   
  
bothering you…Tell me." Goku said sternly, taking a few steps forward, so they   
  
where a mere cm apart. Vegeta didn't answer.   
  
"Vegeta…" Goku said once again, in hope he would respond this time.  
  
"Fine…But if you dare make a big fuss over it, I swear I will kill you!" Vegeta   
  
said, his growling tone set back in place, and his scowl joining it as well.   
  
"Ever since Babidi changed me, I've had a growing urge deep within me to be like   
  
I was before. But having a family, so called friends…and you, I haven't been   
  
able to be me. The real me, who loves causing mayhem, and pain. Now Bulma has   
  
left me, I see no reason not to be like that again."  
  
"But Vegeta…you cant turn evil. Your not evil. Look at how many times you have   
  
saved the world. You have two beautiful children…" Goku stammered, and he   
  
grabbed Vegeta's arms, so he wouldn't move. Goku stared deeply into Vegeta's   
  
obsidian eyes, that masked his feelings like an ace.  
  
"That's not a good enough reason." Vegeta said, and pulled out off the taller   
  
mans grasp, and headed to the door. He turned around and smirked. "See you when   
  
I take over the world." Vegeta felt like his heart was breaking in two, he   
  
didn't want to leave, but he couldn't bare not to be with the man he loved. If   
  
being evil and malicious stopped these feelings from hurting, then that is what   
  
he would have to do!  
  
"Vegeta don't go!" Goku called out to him, before he had the chance to leave.  
  
"And why not…baka." It hurt him to say that, but keeping up his 'charming'   
  
appearance was crucial to his pride.  
  
"Because…Because I think I'm in love with you!" If it was humanly possible,   
  
Vegeta's mouth would of fell to the floor, and his eyes would off popped out off   
  
his sockets. He shook his head, and wondered if he had heard correctly.  
  
"No your not. How can you be your quite obviously happily married, and for fuck   
  
sake! You have two children to think about." Vegeta said, not speaking his true   
  
heart. "And besides. You don't even know if I feel the same way. Which I don't."   
  
Vegeta looked away, and seconds later felt strong arms around his waist. He felt   
  
hot breath tingle on his neck, and shivered when he heard Goku speak.  
  
"Vegeta you know that's a lie. Underneath that tough, handsome exterior,   
  
somewhere you harbour deep, passionate feelings for me. I know you do!" Goku   
  
whispered into his ear. Vegeta moaned when he felt Goku's lips nibble and suck   
  
his neck, and his walls broke, he so desperately tried to keep from shattering,   
  
so no one would know his feelings.  
  
"Kami Kakarot." He moaned some more, when he was turned around, and inching   
  
towards a kiss. "Kami I love you!" And that was all Goku wanted to hear. Both   
  
there fantasises had become reality, when there lips met each other in a   
  
frenzied kiss. Vegeta's small body, was hugged securely around the waist, Goku's   
  
wandering hands fining its way up his t-shirt, and massaging all the tension and   
  
stress out off his back.  
  
When the time came for taking a breath, they both parted from each other,   
  
longing to embrace in the kiss for eternity, but couldn't because they had a few   
  
things to sort out first.  
  
"Wow." Was all Goku managed to say, and inched forward for another kiss.  
  
"Wait. Lets just keep this between our selves, shall we?" Goku contemplated for   
  
a second, shrugged his shoulders and kissed Vegeta again. Whilst mumbling into   
  
his lovers mouth, 'sure.'  
  
Time flew by as they get to 'know' one another. Lunch had gone by, and it was   
  
edging near dinner by time they even considered giving into the day. But in all   
  
that time, they never even realised Vegeta's youngest child Bra had stared   
  
through the window, and saw the most shocking thing in all her life!!!  
  
End of Chapter 1! 


End file.
